Illegal
by SoulHorse
Summary: "Literally everything about this is illegal." "Duh, why else would I be doing it?" AU. For what possible reason could Piper want to drag Jason out of his bed at midnight?


**At first, an original story with characters that have no names. But then I realized: this could be Kaori and Kousei. So of course…gotta get published :) Enjoy! Also, it's an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Your Lie In April.**

 **Prompt: "Literally everything about this is illegal."**

There's a series of taps on his window. _Tap tap tap._ He rolls over on his bed, blinking blearily.

"What the hell?" he mutters.

Almost falling off his bed, he grabs his glasses and shoves them onto his face. He stumbles over to his window, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, and opens it. A girl, dressed in all black, perched on a branch with a bag of pebbles, throws another pebble, effectively hitting his face.

"Ow!" he yelps, recoiling and holding his face.

"Oh shit, sorry," she apologizes. "You alright?"

"Fine, yeah," he grumbles. "What the hell are you doing here at…" He glances back to read his clock. " _Midnight?!_ " he gapes incredulously.

"I want you to come with me, that's what," she deadpans.

"…where are we going?"

She winks playfully. "Secret."

"Oh, okay. You wake me up at midnight, throw rocks at me and my window, and you won't tell me why you need me?"

She rolls her dark eyes at his statement. "Please. Don't be such a baby. Now get dressed you loser. Before I dress you myself."

Even in the dark of night, he could see her eyes gleam devilishly. Sighing, he says, "Fine."

.

When he returns to the window, thankfully clothed in a black hoodie, sweatpants, , she's not in the tree. Instead, she's far below on the ground, looking up at his window.

"Jump!" she whisper-yells.

"Hell no!" he hisses back. He opts for the safer option: jumping from his window to the tree branch and shimmying down the trunk. Of course, it's not as safe as he thinks. When he climbs out and crouches on the window sill, he gulps, glancing at the far ground and the tree branch, a good foot away.

"Hurry up!" she calls from below.

"Shut up!" he snaps back.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thinks. _Jump or die._

He closes his eyes for a split second, praying to God that he didn't fall and die. Opening his eyes, he jumps. He grabs onto the branch when he lands, managing to stabilize himself.

"Good job! Now get your ass down here!" the girl shouts.

"Keep it down," he whispers, trying to motion to her to keep her voice down while carefully climbing down the tree.

He sees her shrug and he rolls his eyes. Finally getting to lowest branch, he leaps off and lands next to her.

"You're slow," she mutters, turning her back on him and starting to walk. "It might be over by the time we get there."

"What will be over?" he queries curiously, walking to match her pace.

"Nothing," she rushes to cover up.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"No. Tell me now."

She stops at the curb, in front of a gleaming black convertible, hood down and fishes out a set of car keys from the pocket of her black hoodie and unlocks the car.

"Get in," she says.

"Tell me where we're going!" he whines.

The girl smirks at him. "Get in, and then I'll tell you."

Cursing inwardly, he reluctantly opens the door of the car and sits himself in the leather passenger seat. He glances around, adjusting his glasses to admire the sleek interior of the car. The driver door opens and she slides into the seat. In one smooth motion, she turns on the car, and guns the engines.

"Ready?"

"…wait, don't tell you're gonna—"

He's cut off by the roar of engines and suddenly, they're speeding down the dimly lit street at 70 miles per hour.

"SLOW DOWN!" he screams, but she can't hear him because she's laughing. The wind whips her long hair as they fly by the silent houses on the side of the road. She flashes him a mischievous smile and with a wink, pumps up the radio. The music blasts, piercing his ears, and on the side of the road, house windows are lit with a golden light.

"TURN IT DOWN!" he shouts over the music.

She laughs, shaking her head, and starts to sing along, until the song ends. A slower song comes after, the gentle hum of the guitar ringing through the speakers. She slows down the car by a good 10 miles, dropping them to 60 as she begins to sing along softly to the sweet lyrics.

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made feel as though, I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

She turns her head and nods at him, motioning him to sing with her. To his surprise, he joins in with her, his deeper voice mixing with her higher one.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute I was stone cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _Then you asked me to stay over_

 _I said I already told you_

 _I think you should get some rest_

They sang softly together, voices drifting into the night sky, lyrics into the stars.

.

After nearly half an hour of driving, she stops the car at a lone field, guarded by a wire fence that had a sign reading: **KEEP OUT**.

"Get out," she orders as she opens the door and jumps out.

He obeys silently and with her, they approach the fence.

"So…now what?" he asks.

She smiles. "We jump the fence, and hope we don't get caught."

He does a double take at her and the fence.

"Wait…what?!"

"You heard me. Now climb."

He watches, mesmerized, as she rolls up her sleeves and jumps onto the fence, quickly climbing up. She reaches the top within five minutes and she looks down at him.

"Climb you idiot," she scolds. He doesn't move for a moment. Instead, he finds himself staring at her. The wind ruffles her long hair and her fiery dark eyes stares back at him.

"Well?" she asks. "Coming?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he nods. "Yeah," he manages.

He jumps onto the fence as well, and makes his way to the top. When he gets there, she places a hand on his back and lightly shoves him.

"You go down first," she says.

"Why?" he demands.

"That way if I fall, you'll catch me."

He blinks, startled by her bluntness, before muttering his agreement. He slowly makes his way down and manages to touch down on the ground. To his surprise, no alarms go off.

"I'm down! Your turn!" he whisper-shouts to her.

She nods and calls back, "Catch me when I fall!"

"Wait, what?!" he yelps. But before he knows it, she jumps off the fence and she's falling. There's no time to think. His arms reach out to catch her, but instead, she lands onto him, causing him to fall.

"Oops," she shrugs carelessly. "Thanks for breaking my fall though."

He nods slowly. "Ow. That hurt…"

"Wow. Slow reaction much?"

"Shut up."

His eyes meet hers and it's then he realizes how intimate of a position they're in. Despite the cold wind, he feels his face heat.

"Erm…could you get off?" he asks awkwardly, blushing.

She catches on and he swears he could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks too. "O-oh! Yeah, sorry about that."

She shifts herself off of him and stands up, brushing the dust off her clothes. The girl then offered her hand to him. He takes it and she pulls him up. He quickly straightens his clothes and glasses, before hesitantly asking, "Now where?"

It's worth it. Despite the night, he can see her bright smile.

"Follow me."

.

It's a long, quiet walk. He keeps pace with her, walking by her side through the dry field of dust and weeds.

"So, where are we going?" he tries again.

"A place."

 _Dammit._

"What kind of place?"

"Quit asking questions, will you?"

"I'd like to know where I'm going first, before I follow."

"Well, you've trusted me this far and you haven't died yet, so…"

He's silent after that.

They finally reach a lone, abandoned looking building.

"Um…what is this place?" he asks nervously, eyeing the building.

"Don't be such a worrywart," she sighs. "I come here all the time."

"…that's reassuring."

Without a further response, she marches on to the front door of the building. He trails behind this time, watching as she approaches the door and jiggles the knob. Locked.

"Well…that's that," he says, in hopes that it sounded like resignation.

"Don't be silly," she laughs. "There's a ladder."

She points to a rusty looking ladder, leading all the way to the roof.

"…you're joking."

"Am I?"

She walks over to the ladder and bows. "Gentlemen first."

He frowns at the ladder. "I thought it was ladies first?"

"Well, you're more ladylike than I am so…go."

He curses himself out for being so willing, for the billionth time that night. He starts to climb the ladder and after he hits the tenth rung, he hears her follow in suit. He turns his head and looks down, just to be sure. Somehow, she had already made her way up several of the rungs and was now two behind him.

"Hurry your ass up!" she barks.

"Um…you know that literally everything about this is illegal, right?"

"Duh, why else would I be doing it?"

"…"

He doesn't say anything after that.

.

The minute he reaches the top, a cold wind immediately hits him in the face.

"Damn…" he mutters, pulling his sleeves farther over his hands.

"What?" she asks from behind him as she pulls herself up and onto the roof.

"It's cold," he responds.

"Eh. I'm used to it," she says. He watches as she checks the watch on her wrist. "Sweet. We didn't miss it."

"Miss what?"

Without a response, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the roof. To his surprise, a stack of blankets sat in the corner.

"What—?"

"I come up here a lot."

"Oh."

She grabs the stack of blankets and plops herself down on the edge of the roof.

"Sit with me. The show's about to start in…" She checks her watch again. "A minute or so."

Still a bit confused, he sat down next to her and she passed him a blanket.

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem. Now look up."

He looks up. And what he sees takes his breath away.

Stars. Millions of stars scattered across the night sky. They glittered and sparkled against the deep blue. And hanging, large, shimmering, bright, the full moon. It was beautiful. More beautiful than what he would see from his bedroom window.

"Wow," he manages.

"I know right. It's beautiful," she says wistfully.

Her watch suddenly beeps and she quickly turns it off. When she looks back at him, there's a smile tugging at her lips. "Showtime."

Right on cue, a shower of silver fell across the sky in shimmering streaks.

"Make a wish," he thought he heard her whisper.

 _I wish…_

 _I wish…_

He made his wish.

When he tears his gaze away from the glittering sky to look at her, she's smiling. The soft light of the shimmering silver streaks shines upon her pale skin and touches her dark eyes, making them brighter than ever before. There's something about that. Something about her.

There'd a charm she had that made her absolutely irresistible. Striking.

 _His wish…_

He gazes back up at the sky, watching the silver stars fall to the earth. He prays for the courage to do what he wants to do. He glances back at her again. Her eyes are still directed towards the sky, watching in wonder and awe as the stars fell. He inhales. Exhales. Breathe. He can do this.

He shifts a bit closer to her and carefully places his arm around her shoulders. Her gaze directs back to him, surprised. But she doesn't push him away. Instead, her head drops onto his shoulder. He leans his head on top of hers and together, they watch the last of the silver streaks fall.

And then it's just the stars again.

They sit in silence for a few more moments, basking in each other's company. He drops his gaze to her face. She's still awake, just watching the stars. _Could he?_

As if reading his mind, she lifts her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Did you need something?" she asks, but it's not demanding. Just curious.

 _Now or never._

He cups her face gently and presses his lips onto hers. Her eyes widen in shock, but she melts into it. It's long and sweet and when they pull away, they're both smiling.

"What did you wish for?" she asks with a smile.

"My only wish was to be with you."

A silver streak fell across the sky.

 **Kinda inspired by Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name). Sorry if you guys got a bit confused…I hoped you enjoyed at least and thanks for reading :)**

 **~ SoulHorse**


End file.
